


圣诞特辑 情欲天堂

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 6





	圣诞特辑 情欲天堂

“叭”的一声，德拉科开了一瓶红酒。  
酒是智利产的，同赫敏结婚这么多年他深深地体会到了麻瓜物品的好处，比如酒很好喝，比如某些特殊的衣服穿在赫敏身上简直棒呆了。  
今天是情人节，德拉科早早地就吩咐家养小精灵把几个孩子照顾好，他要带着他亲爱的马尔福夫人去他们的小别墅过二人世界。  
烛光中，赫敏柔柔地朝着丈夫微笑，这么些年贵妇人的生活让她一直容光焕发，从前乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发如今柔顺地披散在她背后。  
她看上去是那么美，德拉科就算已经同她结婚这么多年仍然为她目眩。  
“蜜恩，你看上去棒极了。”男人好像喝多了，他像个孩子一样嘟囔着向妻子撒娇，眼睛亮晶晶地望着自己美丽的太太。“哦，梅林啊，我真是个幸运的男人。”  
赫敏知道丈夫的德行，凡是他这样看上去似醉非醉地开始赞美讨好自己的时候，肯定是要开始有求于她了。  
“德拉科，亲爱的。”她风情万种地瞪了丈夫一眼，他总爱在对她动手动脚的时候尝试扮演一些小角色，是的，马尔福男人总会有些小癖好不是吗。“好吧，你想扮演什么。”但今天是情人节，而且她是那么爱她的大男孩，所以她愿意对他有求必应。  
男人抿了口酒，急急地吻了上来。他火热的气息带着酒味扑在她唇上，他的舌头顶开了她牙冠，把那口温热的酒渡了进去。德拉科用力的吻着妻子，这个带着酒味的吻简直要点燃他们周围昏暗的小蜡烛。  
“听着，姑娘。”德拉科伸手将赫敏按在椅子上，“别叫，乖乖为我服务。”  
哦梅林，他已经开始入戏了，赫敏简直要扶额。  
“取悦我，说不定我可以在大人面前为你求情，留你做我的奴隶。”德拉科俯下身，在她耳边轻声说到。男人的声音仿佛带有魔力，明明说着恶劣的话，但能挑动赫敏脑中的某根神经，让她浑身战栗。  
看来这次是纯血食死徒和麻种少女了。赫敏昏昏沉沉地想到。  
她端起酒杯，朝着锁骨倒去，酒液浅浅的盛在她肩头的凹陷处，然后顺着她的肌肤流淌而下，洇湿她身上华美轻薄的裙子。还好，巫师一个清理一新就能解决，不行就两个。  
“大人，请用酒。”赫敏红唇微启，朝着丈夫倾身，胸前的浑圆贴在男人胸前。  
这看得德拉科一阵口干舌燥，他贴上她的锁骨，啜饮着其中的红酒，赫敏能感受到他火热的唇贴在上面，舌头轻舔着她肩头的皮肤。  
她简直要呻吟了。  
男人的吻开始向下蔓延，他滚烫的热情在她身上烙下一个个属于他的印记。  
她浑身颤抖，铂金发的男人在她胸前卖力耕耘。德拉科含住她的乳尖，舌头裹住红果咂咂吮吸，赫敏感到下腹一阵阵酥麻，快感让她再也忍不住，于是她修长的脖颈向后仰去，叹出声，伸手插在男人发间，把他更加向胸口按去。  
“姑娘，我的小姑娘。”男人含着乳房嘟囔着，“乖乖地让我享用你。”他的手揉搓着她的乳肉，激起女人的声声叹息。  
德拉科松开口，女人因为胸口的突然一冷微微睁开迷离的眼望着他。他剥开几粒葡萄，然后将它们贴在女人的胸前。  
象牙白的肌肤上一点点暧昧的吻痕，配以晶莹的葡萄果肉，德拉科的下身火热又坚挺。他贴上赫敏的身体，舔着她沾有果汁微甜的肌肤，用牙微微啃噬她敏感柔软的胸。  
赫敏下腹抽搐，涌出了一波波春水，浸湿了她的内裤。她的小腹内像是有一群蝴蝶在扇动欲望的翅膀，让她无比的渴望男人那抵在她腿间的粗大。  
她拾起几粒葡萄，褪下湿淋淋的内裤，将那冰凉的小东西一粒粒塞入下体的窄缝。“大…大人，请用……”她张开双腿，示意男人。  
德拉科埋头，他的舌头轻柔但坚定地刺入她腿间的湿地，用舌尖搅动其间的葡萄。赫敏感到下体冰凉的葡萄间一个火热柔软的触感挑逗着她的欲望。  
梅林啊，欲望让他们沉沦，让他们堕落，让他们心甘情愿地死在着欲望的地狱。  
男人吸着女人花穴中的蜜液和葡萄，混着果汁微甜的爱液如同佳酿，女人因为快感不断呻吟，棕色发丝在身后披散，勾勒出淫乱迷人的春夜。  
德拉科将赫敏腿间的葡萄食尽，他下体的滚烫简直硬到不行。于是，他从善如流地起身，将粗大抵在她腿间，来回挺动，让她的液体沾湿他的前端。  
“我的好姑娘，让我用纯血来净化你肮脏的身体吧…”他在女人的惊呼中一插到底。他们两人都气喘吁吁的拥在一起，此刻的完满简直让他们都快忍不住高潮了。  
赫敏望着在她身上奋力的丈夫，他的金发近乎是银白的，像是天使的颜色，但是此刻，他微红着眼，苍白俊美的脸上是爱欲的潮红，圣洁也为情欲屈服了。  
“啊哈…大…大人，你在…哈啊…我这样…肮脏……的…身体…里…”她娇媚地喘着，“不也是...纯…纯血…的…堕落…啊哈…吗？”  
他在她的细窄里进进出出，她美好的身体在他身下绽放，德拉科心想，他甘愿为她付出一切。  
他们激烈地缠在一起，身边的蜡烛早已熄灭，昏暗的房间里只有他们的爱火熊熊燃烧。如果说相对于圣洁，这是淫靡的地狱，但与此同时，这也能算得上是他们情欲的天堂了。  
德拉科奋力挺动着胯，他的粗大每次进出都带动赫敏的阵阵惊颤，他们彼此互攀着高峰，一同达到了顶点。  
她颤抖着尖叫着吐露出一波晶莹，而他也和着这晶莹将滚烫射入。  
“蜜恩，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，德拉科。”  
他们两人爱意浓浓地相拥而眠。  
与此同时，远在马尔福庄园的小蝎子手忙脚乱地安慰妹妹，爸爸妈妈没有不要他们，只是他们要出去过夜，因为，他们太会玩了……


End file.
